Mystery
by biancalyons27
Summary: There's a new girl in town but no-one knows her name. Follow her journey into beacon hills and read as everything falls out of place and things get complicated. Sorry im not good at summaries :(


**She walked through the doors and it was like a bomb dropped.**

**No-one moved, some people didn't even breath. They were waiting**

**to see who was next. Its been like that since she arrived.**

**No-one knows her name or her story. They have their theory s.**

**Some come close to what happened some are so far-fetched they**

**should be in a mental institution for thinking up such ridiculous **

**things. But there is one person that has come so close to figuring **

**her out, and she doesn't like it. As soon as she walked through the**

**front doors it's been like this everyone stays away to scared to **

**even try to get to know her. That happens to people when the first thing **

**they do at a new school is almost break the most popular girl at school's**

**back. Let's start from the beginning shall we?**

* * *

**"Do we really have to go mother?" She said "Yes Bi-" Her mother started to say **

**"Don't say it mother, you know I don't like it." She said, referring to the fact that she**

**doesn't like people knowing her name, So they call her Mystery everywhere she goes.**

** No-one but her family knows her real 's not the fact that she hates her name**

**it's just that she has had trust issues ever since her father left. He was her best friend,**

** her role model she loved him, trusted him to never hurt or leave her. **

**If she was having problems or just needed someone to talk to, he was always there.**

**"Sorry Missy." Her mother said. She hated the fact that her daughter would rather be **

**called mystery or the mystery girl rather than her own name. She hated her daughters father.**

**He should feel horrible he broke her little girls heart and now she doesn't even**

**tell people her name, she's always the mystery girl when they move which is alot. Her mother **

**is a business woman so they move around. But they are staying in Beacon Hills until**

**Missy graduates if it's the last thing her mother does. Her mother doesn't need to work,**

**when Missy's grandparents passed away they got alot of money because Missy's grandparents saved**

**all their money and only spent it when they needed to and in their will they left everything**

**to Missy. "It's fine mother. But if were moving back to beacon hills please, please, please don't forget."**

**Missy said grumpily. When Missy was born they lived in Beacon Hills her older sister was to but she hasn't seen **

**her for years. Miss's life has been anything but a walk in the park since her father left.**

**She hated it at Beacon Hills because people there knew her name . Knew as in she made them forget she **

**was ever there. But that story is for a later time. "Do you know if she's still there?" Missy asked sadly.**

**"Sorry Missy I don't." Her mother said gently. She would be 18 by now Missy thought sadly. Stop it **

**your going to cry and we don't do that any more it makes us look weak! Missy's inner voice scolded**

**her. Your right. She told herself "Well we will find out soon enough. I'm going to go pack" Missy said**

**trying to muster up a smile. Well Beacon Hills here I come. Missy thought to herself going to pack **

**all her things.**

* * *

**"Hey Isaac!" Isaac's friend Josh yelled out to him from the other end of the corridor. Isaac**

**kept walking acting like he didn't hear anything. He can't be bothered putting up with Josh**

**right now. He probably wants to tell me that Jackson got him a girlfriend. Isaac thought to **

**himself "HEY ISAAC! WAIT UP!" Well I can't ignore that Isaac thought to himself. "Ugh." He turned around **

**and saw Josh half running towards him. "Oh. Hey Josh." Isaac said tiredly. "Hey did you hear the news?" Josh said **

**a little out of breath. Isaac waited for him to catch his breath while wondering what could be so important **

**that Josh ran all around the school trying to find him. "What news?" Isaac asked when Josh caught his breath.**

**"Apparently another new girl is starting next week." Josh said still panting a little. Really. That's it another new girl.**

** Wow he gets excited over the smallest things. Isaac thought to himself."And how do you know that?" Isaac asked **

**a little rudely. Josh looked taken aback but hid it after a second. "Lydia Martin told me." Josh said.**

**Ah of course. Queen Lydia would know. She knows everything. Isaac thought to himself. "OK now, why**

**would I care if there is a new girl starting next week? Is she hot?" Isaac asked "Well when Lydia**

**was talking to that other new girl that started this week, what's her name again? Oh yea Alison, Jackson**

**said that Lydia said she was ugly so obviously she's better looking than Lydia." Josh said. Of course.**

**Wherever Lydia is so is her boyfriend Jackson Whittemore. Captain of the lacrosse team, which I'm on but no-one seems**

**to care about me. He's so whipped that we could enter him in a horse race with her as the jockey and they'd win.**

**Laughing slightly at his own joke Isaac thought to himself. I could never say that out loud I would be shunned.**

**"Whatever. I have to get to next class." Isaac said walking off. "OK then. Bye!" Josh yelled after Isaac **

**Isaac made a small movement in Josh's direction as a gesture of goodbye. Things just got interesting.**

**Well maybe this semester won't be so bad after all, Isaac said with a shadow of a smile.**

* * *

**12 hours. We have been on this jet for 12 hours and we still have 20 to go. What's worse is that I left**

**my books in a box which on a completely different jet. So i have nothing to do. Well I have my song **

**book. Missy though to herself. She looked over to see her mother fast asleep across the row. I should sleep for **

**awhile then I can write a song. Missy went to change into comfortable clothes so she could sleep for a few hours.**

**When she got back to her seat she set an alarm so she had enough time to change and fix her hair and make-up before the **

**jet lands at LAX. She put her headphones on laid back and went to sleep. When her alarm rang she awoke with a start **

**she looked wondering where she was then she remembered that she was on a jet to Beacon Hills. The only place where **

**someone knows her name. Derek Hale. I wonder how he and his family are, Missy thought to herself. She got up and grabbed her luggage**

**before heading to one of the bathrooms where she closed the door behind her, locked it and began fishing through her large bag and **

**took out a pair of jeans, her favourite top and quickly changed into her new outfit before slipping her flats off and replacing them **

**with her high heel stilettos. The brunette sighed as looked at her reflection in the mirror, a frown appearing on her flawless face. **

**Missy had never thought she was pretty or anything like that, but little did she know that every person she had come across so far in**

**her life - had thought she was absolutely beautiful. After touching up her make-up and hair slightly, the young girl left the bathroom **

**and headed back to her seat where her mother was still in her slumber; being careful not to wake her as she sat down. Sighing, Missy**

**took out her book that held pretty much her whole life - including her thoughts, lyrics and quotes from many of her favourite books.**

**"Here I am, faking a smile everyday. I'm getting fucking sick of saying everything's okay." She wrote down on a blank page before **

**looking up as the flight attendant approached them. "The pilot has just informed me we will be landing in 10 minutes." She said and **

**walked off before Missy could thank her. Missy woke her mother and told her what the flight attendant said. "What? Oh shoot" Her mother**

**said looking at her watch. "OK dear I'll just go get changed and we should be ready to get off." Her mother said. "OK mother I'll clear**

**up my things." Missy said. So she picked up her book and pencil and put it back in her bag. Her mother finished getting ready and they **

**were ready for when the jet lands. Hello america I'm Missy I'm sure I'm going to hate you. Missy thought to herself looking out the window.**

* * *

**As Isaac was walking home from school on Friday he saw about 6 or 7 trucks at the mansion on the hill. He was walking slow so he could stay away from his father **

**for a little while longer. His father is an abusive man that would hit Isaac if he did anything wrong. So Isaac is always the top of the class, always at work**

**on time, he never speaks back to his father and always does as his father tells him. He is a model child and has been since his mother died. He stopped and **

**looked at the house on the hill thinking about all the stories that people have told about the house. People say its haunted. Some say that the old man who **

**used to live there abducted children and ate them because he was a werewolf. Isaac never believed them though. He doesn't believe in ghosts, vampires and **

**werewolves there just things parents tell their children about to scare them. What Isaac didn't notice was the eyes staring at him from the top of the hill. **

**The boy shrugged his shoulders lightly before turning his attention back to the footpath in front of him and starting to walk towards his house. Isaac **

**took his time with his walking, taking in his surroundings with each step. As he approached his home, he bit on his bottom lip and sighed, dreading entering it. **

**Isaac kept as quiet as he could as he opened the door and went inside, hoping his dad wouldn't notice that he had returned home. "ISAAC! COME. HERE. NOW!" His **

**father yelled aggressively from the kitchen, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. "Yes, father?" He asked, his voice quiet and shaky. His palms began to sweat **

**as she noticed the look on his dads face "Can you tell me what this is?" His father asked holding up his report card. Gulping, he figited in his spot slightly **

**"I'm sorry, father. I studied so much and did the best I could." He answered referring to the D that was in bright red marker on his report card. The boy couldn't **

**say anything more before his father raised his arm and slapped him in the face as hard as he could, causing Isaac to fall back on the ground and wince in pain.**


End file.
